The Forgotten Experiment
by Theblindwordsman
Summary: This is a story that my late sister and I were working on this past year. I finally decided to finish our work. I will most likely be continuing this story. It's the story of Jinsei Mijimena, a failed experiment found by the the third Hokage. This takes place around the same time as the actual Naruto storyline.
1. Jinsei: An Introdution

**A/N: Hi guys. As some of you may know, the original owner of this account, my elder sister, is no longer with us. T_T Last year, she and I were working together on a Naruto story. It's an OC story, mind you. But, I felt it was just right to upload this story. I will update when I find the time, but the writing style may not be as good as some parts of this one as well as her other story. If you read this: thank you. If you don't: It's OK I understand.**

o[The Forgotten Experiment]o

It was a damp room, containing a only a small metal table draped with a cloth. Above the table, a dim light flickers, revealing splotches of blood above the table. One man stood over it, waiting for his work to be done, eager to see the results. He stroked his long, dark hair and grinned ear to ear when he saw the viscous black fluid slowly ooze through the surgical hose. The faint beeping of a heart monitor reverberated through the desolate room, speeding up and intensifying as the liquid flowed downward into its target body. The body convulsed and the heart monitor flatlined. The body was that of a young boy, his pale face caked in sweat and grim, and his white hair tainted with splashes of blood. His chest stopped rising and the room went completely silent.

"Dammit, a failure," he muttered, looking down at the corpse beneath him. He took his surgical scalpel and brought it to the boy's jugular, hoping to salvage some of his blood. As he was about to puncture the now-cold skin, he was stopped by a hand.

"Sarutobi-sensei," the man said.

"Orochimaru," the Sandaime Hokage responded, his voice laced with remorse. "It seems there was no hope for you after all..."

The scientist, the madman, the strongest of the three legendary Sannin, smiled maliciously, licking his lips with an abnormally long tongue, and let out a maniacal laugh.

"Kukuku, I believe it's time for me to take my leave now, Sensei," Orochimaru chuckled, leaving in a swirl of leaves.

The war-hardened old man was now alone in the room with a seemingly dead body. He sighed, and released the black staff in his hands. The staff disappeared in a puff of white smoke and in its place stood a white-furred ape wearing a Konoha headband.

"Sarutobi, you let him get away again. Why didn't you stop him? You know you could have," the white ape, Enma, boss of the ape summons inquired.

"I know old friend. I know. I just...i just couldn't bring myself to do it," the elder replied, letting out another silent sigh, as Enma puffed back to his own realm.

The Sandaime stood there, his eyes truly showing his old age, staring at the young body in front of him.

_'Another young life ruined. Another fire extinguished.'_ he thought to himself. He was suddenly jerked from his thoughts when the beeping sound resumed, more rapid and louder than before. His eyes widened when purple tendrils of chakra burst from the body, casting off the bloody blanket and lifting it into the air. The chakra then condensed, mainly to the boy's left arm and eye. He gently floated back down, as the chakra disappeared. The heart monitor had been broken by the strange chakra, but Hiruzen was able to tell that the boy lived by the rising and falling of his chest.

He gently picked up the boy and shunshined back to the village.

XXXXXXXXX  
Timeskip 3 years  
Jinsei=6 years old

My name is Jinsei Mijimena. I'm only 6 years old, but I'm on the road to being a ninja, as ordered by Sarutobi-sama. He told me that I'm too formal with him, but I don't understand why I shouldn't respect the man who saved my life. He also says that I'm very mature for my age and that I should never remove the bandages that cover my left arm and eye. I don't mind though because Sarutobi-sama always knows what's best for me. I don't mind anyway because it keeps my hair out of my face. I hate my hair. It's white. It makes me look old. It makes me stand out. I hate my hair.

I got out of bed, squinting at the bright light shining through the window. Shambling over to the bathroom, I stare at my reflection in the mirror. I frown at all of the white in the mirror. My white hair is sticking out in all directions, (like Naruto's LOL) much to my annoyance, and my skin is still very pale, despite my living in one of the sunniest places in the world. I splash water in my face, wet my hair, forcing it down and brushing it to the right side of my face. It's still sticking up in the top, but I don't mind it that much. I'm just happy I can see my eye. I like my eye. I really do. It's the nicest shade of purple.

I doff my plain white sleeping attire and don my casual attire, a black T-shirt and grey, ninja-pants. (You always have to be ready to run.) I walk over to the kitchen, make a simple breakfast, a slice of toast with butter, and exit my apartment, which I own because Sarutobi-sama deemed it unsafe for me to stay at the orphanage. He said something about another orphan two years older than me. Naruto, I think was his name.

I eat as I walk to school, nodding at passersby who give me a curt nod or smile. Thank Kami-sama Sarutobi-sama didn't tell anyone where or how he found me.

I arrive at the academy 10 minutes early and sit in my usual seat in the back of the room by the window. As I wait, I look outside at the children my age playing outside. Bored of watching them, I decide to do something more productive and train my chakra control, creating  
various shapes and images with my dense, purple chakra. I put my hands on my lap as the rest of my class trickles in. My class is mostly comprised of people twice my age, but that doesn't phase me, since they don't treat me badly like some people thought they would. In fact some of the girls in class often crowded around me and commented on my cuteness. These comments made me embarrassed, so I usually blushed and look down, hoping that they would leave me alone. However, these actions made them fawn over me even more. Girls don't make any sense at all.

I gently place my head on my arms and stare at the front of the room while the girls coo at how I look like a "cute little baby." Today is the day though, the day I can graduate and take my first step towards becoming a great Jonin and making Sarutobi-sama proud.

XXXXXXXXX  
POV SHIFT TO 3rd PERSON

The whole class is chatting amongst each other, overflowing with excitement and anxiety towards their upcoming graduation. There are a total of 30 twelve year old students and 1 six year old. The one six year old is the calmest, simply sitting in the corner, his head on his  
hands as he awaits the arrival of his sensei.

The door suddenly slams shut, and in walks a young woman with brown hair tied into a ponytail. She is wearing the standard chunnin uniform. She clears her throat, effectively silencing the whole class.

"Good morning class!" she says cheerfully.

"Good morning, Rana-sensei!" the whole class responds, in unison.

"Today, you will all be taking a test to see if you are ready to be ninjas or not. If you fail, you can either go into a civilian field of work or stay here and try again next year. This test will consist of a taijutsu, target practice, and ninjustsu portion. We are going to start with the taijutsu portion. You will all draw a number from this box for your matches. Jinsei, you're with me since we have an odd number of students."

The students paired up and sparred in the given order. Most of them were average, but every once in a while, a child from a ninja family or clan would spar and get higher marks than their peers.

Finally, it was Jinsei's turn to spar with Rana-sensei.


	2. Boxed Lunches?

**A/N: Well guys, this is chapter 2. I really like this story, but I repeat, there is a predicted drop in quality as there is a new writer. Also, Rana-sensei is actually a very powerful ninja and was even an ex-anbu like Kakashi. She's just an academy teacher because she guarded Jinsei when he was younger and wanted to oversee his education. (Hint hint)**

_Last time on "The Forgotten Experiment,"_

_"Today, you will all be taking a test to see if you are ready to be ninjas or not. If you fail, you can either go into a civilian field of work or stay here and try again next year. This test will consist of a taijutsu, target practice, and ninjustsu portion. We are going to start with the taijutsu portion. You will all draw a number from this box for your matches. Jinsei, you're with me since we have an odd number of students."_

… _Finally, it was Jinsei's turn to spar with Rana-sensei._

Chapter 2: Boxed lunches?

Jinsei and Rana stood on opposite ends of the sparring mat. Rana stood in the standard academy kata, giving an encouraging smile at her most timid student. Jinsei, lightly blushed at this and assumed a strange crouching stance with the right arm completely extended and the bandaged one held up behind his head and his legs at a bit past shoulder width. This stance seemed to intrigue his already curious classmates even more.

"I'll hold back, ok?" Rana asked, gaining a nod from the young boy.

"Hajime!" she shouted. Immediately, a purple discharge sparked around his left, bandaged arm and turned into a condensed glove of energy. He sprang forward, choosing to take the initiative. Rana was met with a dangerously fast flurry of fists, using only his right arm. His left arm was held at a ready position and seemingly vibrating. After a short exchange of fists and feet that most students found difficult to follow, Jinsei leapt into the air and shot back down, with a trail of purple energy following his descent. Rana, seeing the power behind the attack, was forced to dodge and jumped back. When Jinsei's punch met the ground, the air seemed to darken and the ground literally decayed. He stood up, unfazed by his attack, and surveyed the damage he caused.

There was a 1-foot deep crater in the ground, 3-feet in diameter. The edges were burnt and crumbling. _Oh no. I overdid it._ He thought to himself, a worried expression starting to form on his face. _I really am bad news. I shouldn't be a shinobi._

Tears started to well up in his eyes as he thought about his expulsion from the academy. Suddenlt, two arms wrapped around his tiny frame as he felt his face be pushed into two warm, soft objects.

"Shhh. It's going to be okay, Jin-kun. Don't cry. Fight on," Rana whispered.

The female students cooed at this intimate seen and some of the males got nosebleeds when they saw the little boy get pushed into their sensei's ample assets. Rana then stood up, still holding up Jinsei, and placed him in the nearest seat.

"Okay, class! Now we'll go onto the weapons portion of this test," Rana announced, shepherding her class to the target range. "Line up in alphabetical order again. Jinsei, you're in the back, okay."

The scores were pretty much the same as last time, mostly average, but with some mediocrity from civilian students and near-perfect scores from shinobi family students. Once again, it was Jinsei's turn. He stared at the target field, which was littered with scrapes and holes, both on and off of the targets themselves. He took a couple deep breaths to calm his nerves.

He was then given 6 kunai and 8 shuriken. He stared at the shuriken and put all 8 of them in his hands, wedging them between his fingers. Taking another deep breath, he drew his hands back to throw them. Right before he threw them, he panicked and let go too early, causing all of the projectiles to go off in various directions. Somehow, he was still able to hit all of the targets and get 4 bulls-eyes. If one looked closely, however, they would be able to see a faint purple glow around each shuriken.

He signed and went onwards to the kunai. This time, he opted to throw each one at a time. He picked each one up one at a time and threw each one at a different target getting 6 bulls-eyes and even shooting through the target on 2 of them.

Rana's normally calm and happy demeanor momentarily faltered when she saw her surrogate itouto do more poorly than she knew he could. However, she quickly smiled when Jinsei turned around and joined the rest of the class for the ninjutsu portion.

"Alright guys, you guys need to line up outside of the classroom in the same order as usual for your ninjutsu portion of your test," Rana announced, walking back into the building toward their designated classroom.

The results were mostly the same, but with the addition of a couple zero's and fails sprinkled in. For the last time of the day, it was Jinsei's turn.

"Alright Jin-kun, I'm going to need you to use a substitution with the wooden log behind you to dodge the kunai I throw at you, okay? It's just plastic, so don't worry too much," Rana said with a reassuring that got yet another silent nod from the young student.

She then threw the kunai and crossed her fingers, hoping Jinsei would make it. When the the log never moved as the kunai approached Jinsei, she started to get worried. Right when she was about to spring into action, she heard a calm voice.

"Kawarimi no jutsu," Jinsei said. The kunai clattered onto the floor, in its place was Jinsei who swiftly landed on his feet.

"Sugoi, Jin-kun!" Rana exclaimed, "Now all you have to do is make one solid clone and you're good."

Jinsei once again nodded and made a flurry of hand seals ending in a standard clone seal. (forgot what it was called T_T) A pool of blood formed next to Jinsei, flowing freely from his wrists. Rana watched in horror as the blood bubbled up and formed an exact replica of Jinsei standing next to him.

"Ch-chisio bunshin," Jinsei coughed out, his pale skin even paler than before. He started swaying, but was caught by Rana right before he fell. The clone started fizzing and bubbled away into nothingness.

"D-did you see it, Rana-sensei?" Jinsei muttered out.

"Yes, I saw it. I'm so proud of you Jin-kun," she whispered, tears spilling out of her eyes. "You pass. 10 out of 10."

"That's good. You can let me go now, Rana-sensei," he responded, pushing himself up.

"Okay then, you can go home. Be back at 9 tomorrow for your team assignments," Rana replied, quickly wiping her eyes and pushing herself up.

Jinsei nodded and started the long trek back home, not knowing Rana watching over him from the rooftops.

XXXXXX

The next day, Jinsei got up at 8:00 sharp. He went to the bathroom, fixed his hair and brushed his teeth. He then changed into his ninja clothing, which consisted of a black skin-tight shirt and ninja pants. Over the shirt, he had a light gray-colored shoulder pads. On his right hand he wore a black glove with a metal plate. His entire left arm and left eye were wrapped in bandages. He then made another slice of toast for breakfast, put two ration bars in his pockets and strapped his weapons pouch to his left leg. After putting on his ninja sandals, he left his home and went to the academy, taking the rooftops instead of the surface streets.

He arrived at the academy at 8:45 and took his usual seat. This time, he drifted off to sleep again, since he was still too tired from the day before. He was suddenly woken up by the girl sitting next to him. He yawned and rubbed his eyes, an action that made the girl coo over his cuteness again.

"Oh, Jinsei you're with us now. I guess we can begin for you now," Rana said jokingly, rousing a round of laughter from the class.

Jinsei pouted, actually acting his own age, and blushed when he saw everyone smiling at him.

"You have all graduated today and are being promoted to genin, the lowest of the low, but you won't be graduating alone. I'm also graduating today! As of today I am going to be a jonin, and will be taking one apprentice. OK, team one is…"

**A/N: I kind of don't want to think of a bunch of names. Sorry.**

"Jinsei, you're an extra student, so you will be on the reserves for any future teams in need of support. Ok class; come back after lunch to meet your new senseis."

Jinsei watched as his class filed out. He stayed in his seat and pulled out a ration bar. Suddenly, he heard the creak of the chair next to him. He looked up and saw the beautiful face of Rana-sensei. As usual, she had her brown hair tied back into a ponytail the fell gracefully down her back. She had light lipstick on, but not much else. She smiled at him, an oddly familiar twinkle in her blue eyes.

"Jin-kun, your Onee-san made you a bento today, you don't have to eat that ration bar. Come on! Let's celebrate your graduation," she said, placing a small cloth-wrapped box onto the table. Jinsei carefully unwrapped and opened it. Inside was a delicious home-cooked meal, just like the ones the other kids got for lunch. He looked down at it and at back up at Rana. He gave her a smile, a true smile, his first smile.

"Arigato, Rana-nee-sama," he said before hugging her. She gently hugged him back.

"Come on eat your food, it's getting cold," Rana gently said, releasing him from her hug.

After Jinsei finished his first bento, his classmate started to filter into his class, laughing and chatting amongst each other. They sat down with their assigned team, some more eager to get to know each other than others. The room eventually emptied out, leaving only Jinsei and Rana.

"Jin-kun, I will be your sensei. You get to spend another 5 years with me until you are put up onto another team, preferably with children around your own age. I'm supposed to give you a test, but I'm sure you are more than good enough to be a great ninja. Now, come on. Let's get to know each other better," Rana announced, approaching Jinsei and taking his hand.

The pair then proceeded to have dinner together at a delightful ramen stand called Ichiraku Ramen. Slowly, but surely, Rana was able to get Jinsei to open up to her.

**A/N: Yay! Rana is Jinsei's sensei. Yes, she is another OC in this possibly OC-rich tale, but whatever. The next chapter will have a 5 year time skip, just enough time for Jinsei to get sent as back up for a certain mission in a foreign country.**


	3. Growth into?

**A/N: Alright Chapter 3! I'm rather new to this site, but I really like having the ability to share my stories, even if no one reads them. T_T Anyways, any complaining aside, I still enjoy writing this story, even if no one reads it. T_T (Again lol) Okay, okay, I'll stop complaining for real this time. Honestly, writing is a really good way for me to get away from the stress and grief that came from certain events, so I'll be uploading this story moderately often for a short time. I feel like I've been talking too much, so without further ado, here is the 3****rd**** chapter of "A Forgotten Experiment."**

_Last time on "The Forgotten Experiment,"_

"_Jin-kun, I will be your sensei. You get to spend another 5 years with me until you are put up onto another team, preferably with children around your own age. I'm supposed to give you a test, but I'm sure you are more than good enough to be a great ninja. Now, come on. Let's get to know each other better," Rana announced, approaching Jinsei and taking his hand. _

_ The pair then proceeded to have dinner together at a delightful ramen stand called Ichiraku Ramen. Slowly, but surely, Rana was able to get Jinsei to open up to her._

Chapter 3: Growth into…?

**6 month time-skip**

** Jinsei age: 6**

XXXXXXX

Jinsei woke up at exactly 5 o'clock to meet with his sensei, and surrogate older sister. As it turns out, Rana-sensei was quite the slave driver and made Jinsei get up every day at dawn and train until dusk. She was able to get him to levels far stronger than even most of the chunin of the village, but still, was able to beat him without breaking a single sweat. Yesterday, she told him that he was going to meet some of her friends and have a break from the intensive training today.

So, as usual, Jinsei went through his usual routine of washing up, eating a simple breakfast, which was just a nutritious ration bar, and putting on his customized ninja gear. Before leaving, he turned around and decided to change his bandages for the day, since he forgot to the day before. Gently, he unraveled his arm bandages. He then took out another roll of bandages and proceeded to re-wrap his forearm, which was black and had bone designs on it (kind of like Hidan) that faded at his elbow. Then he proceeded to unravel his eye bandages, giving his stiff, previously covered hair a light tousle. He looked in the mirror, keeping his right eye shut to facilitate his inspection of his left eye. The sclera was black and the iris purple. The eye itself had a sort of ominous glow about it, adding a feel of dismay to any viewers. He frowned after surveying his abnormalities and covered his eye with the strips of cloth without a second thought.

After he finally deemed himself ready to leave his apartment, he opened the door and set out to meet his sensei at their decided meeting place, training ground 4, hoping that Rana was not mad at him for being late. **A/N: I chose training ground 4 because four is 'shi' in Japanese, which is also the word for death. The reason for doing so will be explained later. Back to the story! **He quickly leaped over rooftops, looking like nothing more than a blur of black to the untrained eye.

He landed at the grounds and saw his sensei standing with two women, one in a beige trench coat and dark purple hair tied up in a ponytail and the other wearing a red mesh blouse with one sleeve, covered in a material that looked like bandages and shoulder-length, messy black hair. He carefully approached them, his untrusting nature getting the better of him.

Rana then looked at his direction and beckoned him over.

"Gomenesai, Rana-sensei. I took more time than I thought changing my bandages today," he said with a deep bow.

"Yara yara, Jin-kun. I thought by now you would be just a little less formal with me. Anyway, it's okay. You're not the latest one. We're still waiting for one more person," Rana said with a smile, gently patting him on the head.

"Is this really the gaki you've been torturing, er, training for the last three years, Rana-chan?" the dark purple haired woman asked, in a mildly creepy voice.

"Hello there, Mijimena-kun. How are you?" the other one said in a more motherly tone.

"I'm fine, thank you," Jinsei responded, looking to the ground, not used to the attention he was receiving.

"Come on, Jinsei. Don't be so shy," Rana said.

"These are two of the friends I wanted you to meet, Anko Mitarashi and Kurenai Yuhi," she said, gesturing to each of the women respectively. "Now we just need to wait for the other two."

As if on cue, to more people appeared in the training grounds in a swirl of leaves.

"Gomenasai, Rana-chan. I might have overslept. Late shifts at the hospital and whatnot," the first woman said waving her hand around the air. She had long brown hair worn in a ponytail with two locks framing her slightly feral face. On her cheeks she had two red, fang-like tattoos, which Jinsei used to guess that she was an Inuzuka.

"I must apologize as well. It was rather hard to get out of my duties as an ANBU. You understand," the second woman said. This one had violet, straight hair reaching her waist and brown eyes. She wore a standard ANBU uniform and a sword strapped to her back.

"Ok," Rana said as she nodded in acceptance before turning to Jinsei. "These two are my two other friends, Hana Inuzuka and Yugao Uzuki."

"Nice to meet you two," Jinsei said with a bow.

"Nice to meet you too, little one," Yugao said, giving him a simple nod.

"Hello there, pup," Hana said, waving at the young boy.

"Sensei, I do enjoy meeting these people, but I don't see why I had to meet them," Jinsei said in a logical tone.

"I was just about to get there. These four women will help me train you over the next 4 years. Anko will be training you in ninjutsu and interrogation. Kurenai will be training you in genjutsu. Hana will be training you in some iryo ninjutsu and attack synchronization. Finally, Yugao will be training you in bukijutsu and some kenjutsu. You will also be doing intensive training with Maito Gai, a person a prefer you not to spend too much time with, for about 3 months, for taijutsu. I hope these fine people will help you develop into a wonderful ninja as well as a better person. Today, however, you will not be doing any training whatsoever. I would like to spend the day getting to know each other better," Rana said with a smile.

Jinsei simply gave a quick and mildly excited nod, actually returning her smile for once. The six of them spent the time walking around the village and simply having a good time.

XXXXXXXXX

**Time-skip 4 1/2 years**

**Jinsei age: 11**

Jinsei was now an exceptional young genin, but still had some trouble expressing and interpreting emotions. Today he was called out to the Hokage's office with his sensei for an extremely urgent mission. It was his first time talking to Sarutobi-sama in 4 years and he was, for lack of a better word, anxious. For the past for years, he had been training almost non-stop, so Rana would usually go to the Hokage by herself to get the missions for her two-man squad. This was not only his first time to get a mission on his own. It was also his first A-rank mission, despite his genin status.

He walked into the missions' office with Rana, still slightly nervous. He reached for the door and was greeted by the smiling face of Sarutobi-sama, who was sitting in a raised desk.

"Ah. Hello, Jinsei-kun. It's been a while. How have you been?" asked the aged Hokage.

"I'm fine, thank you, Sarutobi-sama," Jinsei said in an almost business-like tone. The old man frowned inwardly at the boy's lack of youth and innocence, but continued with procedure nonetheless.

"All formalities aside, the mission I am about to give you is very urgent, as one of our most valuable teams is stuck in a rather dire situation in Wave country. Their mission was originally C-ranked, but quickly elevated to an A-rank when they were attacked by two B-rank nuke-nins, the Demon Brothers of the Mist, as well as an A-ranked nuke-nin, Zabuza Momochi, the Demon of the Mist. Your mission is to go to Wave country and provide support for Team 7 of Konoha, as soon as possible. Understood?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama," both teacher and student responded, in unison before leaving.

XXXXXXXXX

"Okay, Jin-kun, pack as much as you need for 2 weeks. We leave in 30 minutes," Rana said before disappearing in swirl of leaves. Jinsei then departed to his own apartment in a burst of purple chakra.

In his apartment, Jinsei stored enough food and supplies for about 2 weeks and some extra provisions for his sensei and other teams into 3 storage scrolls, which he put in a small pouch tied around his waist. He then used his unique shunshin to quickly get to the village gate. Rana-sensei was already waiting at the gate when he arrived.

"Ah. You're here early. I guess we'll leave early," Rana said as she signaled for Jinsei to follow her. She immediately jumped into the treetops and began at a brisk pace to Wave Country. Within 3 days, they were able to reach the small home in which team 7 was currently taking refuge. Rana then met with the team's leader, Kakashi, and had a friendly banter with her sempai before the debriefing. This left Jinsei alone with the members of team 7, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno.

"Hello, my name Jinsei Mijimena. I will be providing back-up for you guys during this mission," Jinsei said, with a bow.

"My name's Naruto Uzumaki. Nice to meet ya!" the blond boy in the orange jumpsuit yelled, holding out a hand that was taken and shaken by Jinsei.

"It's an honor to meet a fellow orphan, especially one that Sarutobi-sama spoke so highly of," Jinsei responded with a light smile.

"Oh, you know Jiji? That's great. I hope we can become great friends!" Naruto said.

Jinsei then moved on to the next team member, the pink-haired girl wearing the bright red dress. This one must have been Sakura Haruno.

"You must be Sakura Haruno. It's very nice to meet you," Jinsei said with a formal bow.

"Of course, Mijimena-san. Thanks for helping us," Sakura responded before going back to fawning over her raven haired team mate.

Jinsei spent an extra amount of time analyzing the younger brother of one of the people who taught him throughout his life. He had raven hair and a similar face to his brother, but without the stress lines underneath his eyes. He seemed to have a very dark demeanor and probably had a tendency to speak mostly in grunts from the way he interacted with his team mates.

"Hn. If you're done staring at me, I can introduce myself. My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hope you can keep up with me," the raven said, his hands still in his pockets.

"I hope I can as well. I knew your brother, and had much trouble even shadowing his skills," Jinsei said with a low bow. At the mention of his brother, Sasuke's eyes widened.

"You know _him_? Tell me," Sasuke demanded.

"Oh, I didn't realize he was still a sore subject for you. I apologize. Yes, I do know him. He was my sensei for a year before certain events happened that forced him to leave the village," Jinsei responded in a matter-of-fact tone laced with regret.

"I assume you haven't activated your sharingan yet? I can help you activate them, if you and your sensei allow me," the white haired boy added, pointing at his bandaged face. "A certain master of the sharingan did teach me to master my own doujutsu as well."

Sasuke tensed up at first, but begrudgingly accepted. After a couple minutes of conversation between Naruto and Jinsei, Rana and a crutched Kakashi walked into the room.

"Alright guys I'm going to be training you all for this week, or at least until Zabuza attacks again. Jinsei, you're with me too. Your sensei has some other business to attend to this week," Kakashi said cheerfully.

"I leave him in your hands, Kashi-sempai," Rana said before winking and disappearing once again in a swirl of leaves.


	4. Training

**A/N: Hello my seemingly non-existent readers! It's been a while, huh? Well, in my defense, I've been pretty busy lately, so bleh. **

_"I assume you haven't activated your sharingan yet? I can help you activate them, if you and your sensei allow me," the white haired boy added, pointing at his bandaged face. "A certain master of the sharingan did teach me to master my own doujutsu as well."_

_Sasuke tensed up at first, but begrudgingly accepted. After a couple minutes of conversation between Naruto and Jinsei, Rana and a crutched Kakashi walked into the room._

_"Alright guys I'm going to be training you all for this week, or at least until Zabuza attacks again. Jinsei, you're with me too. Your sensei has some other business to attend to this week," Kakashi said cheerfully._

_"I leave him in your hands, Kashi-sempai," Rana said before winking and disappearing once again in a swirl of leaves…_

Chapter 4: Training

XXXXXXX

"So, what are we working on Kakashi-sensei? Totally awesome new kickass jutsu?!" everyone's hyperactive blond exclaimed, almost bouncing off the walls.

"NARUTO, SHUT UP! LET SENSEI TALK!" the pink-haired bansh-er-kunoichi exclaimed with a rough punch to the blonde's cranium.

" 's just get to training already," the last Uchiha said.

The one-eyed spectators of this rather interesting exchange merely kept watched one with an amused eye and the other with a confused eye complete with a raised brow.

"Hatake-sensei, are they always like this?" Jinsei asked.

"Yup. It's great; isn't it?" Kakashi responded, his visible eye set into an upsidown U-shaped eye smile.

Kakashi then cleared his throat, gaining the attention of his rather interesting team.

"Today, the three of you will be doing a standard exercise. Follow me, we need the forest for this," he announced, walking out the door with his students and Jinsei in tow.

"Alright guys, we're going to climb trees…" Kakashi started before being cut off.

"WHAT!" his two loudest students shouted out in exasperation. "THAT'S STUFF WE'VE BEEN DOING SINCE WE WERE KIDS."

This outburst earned a sweatdrop from Kakashi, a grunt from sensei, and yet another passive face from Jinsei.

"Now, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted...We're going to climb these trees, without hands," Kakashi stated, waiting for another outburst. _3, 2, 1. Go._

"WHAT!? THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"

"I was hoping for a reaction like that. Jinsei, if you care to demonstrate," the copy nin responded, gesturing for Jinsei to run up the tree. The boy simply nodded and started walking up the tree, seemingly defying gravity as he walked straight up the trees, his gloved hands in his pockets. When he reached the top, he simply burst of the tree and landed on the ground with a neat flip.

"The key is to apply chakra to feet to kind of take the shape of spikes on your feet to cling to the tree. Now, off to work the three of you. I hope all of you can finish by tomorrow, since I have special training planned for each of you tomorrow. Well, I'm still pretty beat, so can you watch them Jinsei?"

Jinsei nodded and turned his attention back to his colleagues as Kakashi left. The three fresh gennin instantly began starting their runs up the trees. Sakura was the first to reach the top, but promptly passed out from chakra exhaustion. Naruto and Sasuke were constantly being propelled off the trees due to excessive use of chakra. After about the 3rd or 4th time, Jinsei decided to finally step in.

"Sorry to intrude, but you guys are using too much chakra, that's why you keep flying off like that. Think of it this way: You're making the spikes too long, so they can't quite hold on and push your bodies away from their target surface. My point is, try to limit your chakra output."

Both boys immediately went back to doing their own thing, getting propelled a couple more times before deciding to listen to their kohai in age, but clearly not skill. Trying to limit each of their chakra as much as possible, the two ninjas slowly inched up the trees before Sasuke noticed that Naruto was going at the same pace as him. He decided to start walking at a brisker pace, which sparked Naruto into taking a easy jog. This competitive cycle went on until the two shiniobi were literally sprinting up and down the tree in a desperate attempt to one-up each other. The sun had set in no time. Sakura was already back at Tsunami's house, helping with the housework.

"Alright guys, I think we should head back," Jinsei said, gesturing back at their current base.

"You got lucky this time, dobe," Sasuke said, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Ha! In your dreams, Teme," Naruto yelled back.

XXXXXXX

At the crack of dawn, a certain group of genin was abruptly woken up by their injured team captain. This would have cause an uproar and woken up the civilian inhabitants of the house if it were not for a certain younger genin and his clones who whisked the two louder members of the team before they could destroy the morning peace within the house.

In the forests surrounding the house, many wild creatures were driven from their homes by the loud complaints made by Naruto and Sakura.

"WHAT THE HECK SENSEI! I WAS DREAMING ABOUT SASUKE/RAMEN!" the two chorused in unison. After a couple more minutes of this, their sensei, who had dozed off in the middle of the tirade, woke up,

"Yeah, yeah. Now do you want to train for the upcoming fight or not?" he lazily said.

"ALRIGHT!" Naruto shouted as his two teammates just sighed in exasperation.

"I think you should rest a bit Hatake-sensei. No offense, but you look a little worn out," Jinsei said, pulling Kakashi up and handing him his crutches. "I think I can take it from here."

Kakashi then took his crutches and wandered back to Tazuna's house o rest up and read his book.

"So, who's going to be teaching us?" Naruto asked.

"I am, individually of course," Jinsei said as he made two reinforced clones.

"What makes you think you're good enough to train me, an elite Uchiha, let alone the dobe and fangirl? You're younger than us," Sasuke said, Sakura nodding with him in agreement.

"Well, I know for sure that I know more than you guys, as I have spent 5 years of my life under intense training in the ninja arts. I am also sure that I learned the things necessary in that time to help you guys become wonderful ninja, most likely even better than myself," Jinsei responded, in a logical tone.

"Hn. If you can make me strong enough to get my revenge, then I guess I have no qualms in your training me," Sasuke said, flashing the trademark Uchiha smirk.

"Since Sasuke-kun says it's ok, I accept as well," Sakura said with an unsteady smile. The two then disappeared with their temporary instructors.

"ALRIGHT! TEACH ME HOW TO BECOME A BADASS NINJA, JINSEI!" Naruto exclaimed, jumping up with clearly visible excitement.

"Alright then, if each of you would follow my clones. Don't worry, they're reinforced and can take a hit or two," Jinsei then made the cross seal and created 2 reinforced clones that seemed to phase into existence for Sasuke and Sakura to train with.

"So, what are we going to do today?" Naruto asked, literally vibrating with anticipation.

"The first step is to calm down. Are calmed? Good. Now, I need you to make one shadow clone, and put as much chakra into it as you can."

Naruto made the cross seal along with a scrunched up face of concentration and exertion. With a large puff of smoke, another Naruto puffed into existence. Both were heavily panting, but looked up with a confident smile.

"Excellent. Now let the assessment begin," Jinsei said, crouching down to his fighting stance.

XXXXXXX

**With Sasuke…**

"So, what are we going to learn, Mijimena?" Sasuke asked in a bored tone.

"As I promised, I will help develop your eyesight both with and _without_ your sharingan," Jinsei said, unraveling his left eye. With a final tug, the bandage came off to unveil a very ominous doujutsu. It had an amethyst iris and black sclera. Looking into it gave a feeling of eminent demise and overwhelming despair. "The best day to do this is to put you in serious danger and expose you to intense speed. This will not only quicken the awakening of your sharingan, it will also enhance your reflexes. Now, you won't immediately awaken the sharingan, but you will become a much better fighter and be less dependent on your kekkei genkai so you only have to activate it as a trump card. Remember, 'Deception is a ninja's greatest tool.'"

"Alright then, let's start already," Sasuke said, his foot tapping in impatience.

"Ok, but don't get discouraged when you get knocked around the first couple times."

"Hn, like you, my kohai, and defeat me, an Elite Uchiha."

"Well then. Let the preparations begin," Jinsei said, flickering away leaving a patch of dead grass and residual purple energy in his place.

XXXXXXX

**With Sakura…**

"What are we going to work on, Jinsei-san," Sakura asked, eyes flashing with uneasiness.

"I hate to say this, Haruno-sempai, but we're going to be working on, well, everything," Jinsei said in a matter-of-fact tone. "Do not get disheartened by this. You may be behind your teammates now, but I will help you reach their levels and surpass them in some areas."

"Oh, alright then, let's begin then," Sakura, voice laced with sadness.

"I know you like to see things in action before practicing them, so lesson one: chakra flow."

Jinsei brought up his left arm, which was covered in bandages, and focused energy into it. A purple glow surrounded it, cascading off in waves. Sakura watched in awe.

"Lesson two: condensation."

The energy then ceased spreading through the air and condensed around the tip of his now extended pointer finger. Sakura simply nodded enigmatically, taking mental notes.

"Lesson three: execution!" Jinsei shouted as he slammed his finger into the ground. Immediately the ground started cracking and decaying. In the area of impact was a 1-foot deep crater, 3-feet in diameter.

"Am I really going to be able to do that?" Sakura asked, excitement filling her voice.

"Well, probably not the exact same effect. My chakra is rather…unique and potent, but let's see what kind of chakra you have, ok."

He handed her a piece of paper, which she took with a confused expression.

"Just focus of chakra into it. It'll help determine your nature," Jinsei stated. Sakura then scrunched her face in concentration and watched, once again, in awe as half of the paper crumbled away into dust.

"Interesting, you have a mild doton affinity, but with training, you can make it into a very powerful one," Jinsei said, "Now, if you don't mind let's let just work on lesson one for now. Concentrate your chakra to your arm. It's kind of like the tree walking exercise, except make it into a wave through your muscles."

"Before we start, I'm curious about something. What affinity are you?" Sakura asked.

"Let's see, shall we?" Jinsei said, taking out another sheet of paper. He closed his eyes and sent a small dosage of chakra into it. The a black wave slowly spread through the substance before the paper faded away out of existence.

"I have an exceptionally powerful yamiton affinity," Jinsei said with a serious expression. "Now, let the instruction begin."


	5. Training: Lesson 1

**A/N: I know I have been spacing out my chapters a lot, but I am pretty busy so please, if any of you exist at all. Please don't be mad. Please? **

_Last Time…_

_Naruto made the cross seal along with a scrunched up face of concentration and exertion. With a large puff of smoke, another Naruto puffed into existence. Both were heavily panting, but looked up with a confident smile._

_ "Excellent. Now let the assessments begin," Jinsei said, crouching down to his fighting stance._

…

"_Hn, like you, my kohai, and defeat me, an Elite Uchiha."_

_ "Well then. Let the preparations begin," Jinsei said, flickering away leaving a patch of dead grass and residual purple energy in his place._

…

_ "Let's see, shall we?" Jinsei said, taking out another sheet of paper. He closed his eyes and sent a small dosage of chakra into it. The a black wave slowly spread through the substance before the paper faded away out of existence. _

_ "I have an exceptionally powerful yamiton affinity," Jinsei said with a serious expression. "Now, let the instruction begin."_

Chapter 5:

XXXXXXX

**With Sasuke…**

A bruise covered Sasuke glanced around frantically, searching for his opponent. There! A flash of purple burst out in front of him. He sprinted towards it, pulling out a kunai. He found himself in an empty clearing.

"Uchiha-san, you must not fall for such obvious tricks. I had already preciously told you I would stop using the shunshin to fight you. I hate to say this, but you're not ready for that yet," a voice echoed from the trees around him. "This is a strictly taijutsu fight on my end. I will not be using any more jutsus, except for the one I just used to distract you. Get ready."

Sasuke scowled and tensed up. He stood in the standard Uchiha stance he learned from his family scrolls. A flash of white appeared in front of him as his face was met by Jinsei's bandaged fist and was sent flying back. Sasuke then pushed himself back onto his flip with a handstand/flip combo. Jinsei was still in the clearing. It was his chance to attack.

He sprung forward, using a small amount of chakra to propel himself even more. Right as his fist was about to make contact with the younger genin, said genin leaned over to the side. Sasuke never stopped propelling forward and brok through two trees. He smirked at the strength he had gained in only an hour, but quickly glanced back at his opponent.

Jinsei was now running toward him at a slower pace than earlier, cocking back his left hand for a punch. Sasuke smirked. This time he was ready. He got into a more defensive stance and blocked the incoming attack. He winced from the pain as he was pushed back several feet by the punch.

"Very good, Uchiha-san. Your reaction time has improved completely, and you haven't even activated your sharingan yet," Jinsei said, standing back up to an upright position. Sasuke then started to sway a bit before his falling body was caught by Jinsei.

"Hn. What more can you expect from an elite of the Shinobi world?" Sasuke stated, a smirk finding its way onto his tired face. He then pushed himself back up, staggering slightly before stabilizing himself.

"Please excuse me, Uchiha-san. I will be back momentarily," Jinsei said before fading away into the dense forest. Sasuke suddenly felt his body get much lighter. He looked around confused, before Jinsei walked out in front of him. Jinsei looked much more tired than before, but he stilled smiled at Sasuke.

"What did you do, Jinsei?" Sasuke asked.

"I removed the gravity seals I placed around the perimeter of our fight, Uchiha-san," Jinsei replied, holding up some ink-covered papers. "Unfortunately, their removal took more out of me than I thought, since they had plenty of time to integrate themselves into the environment."

"Oh, I see," Sasuke replied, glancing at Jinsei's tired form.

"I'm immensely proud of you, Uchiha-san. You lasted 3 hours of straight sparring under 2x gravity. That is not an easy feat," Jinsei said, panting a bit before slumping down.

"Hn. You don't need to call me 'Uchiha-san' anymore. Only those beneath me call me that. Call me Sasuke," Sasuke responded, offering a hand the Jinsei took. "Now let's back to base."

"Of course," Jinsei responded as they began the trek back to Tsunami's house.

"Jinsei?"

"Yea?"

"What can we possibly work on tomorrow?"

"Well, I don't want to kill your body, so let's work on your affinities."

"Hn."

**With Sakura…**

Sakura was panting. Around her lay the wreckage of a couple rocks and about four or five craters.

"Ok Haruno-san. I think we have reached your limit. Now, the training to surpass them begins," Jinsei said.

"I want you to do 50 sit ups and 20 push-ups. No slacking please."

Sakura groaned as she lay down on her back and strained her body to do the exercises she was told to do. At the drop of her 10th push up, her arms gave out and she fell to the ground. She was panting harder than ever before and covered in sweat and dirt. She saw a shadow cast over her and saw Jinsei's blurry form, his hand stretched out to her and seemingly offering her something.

"Have some water. You're exhausted."

She reached out and grabbed the canteen from Jinsei's hand. She greedily brought it to her mouth and took voluminous gulps of water, anything to sate her very parched throat. She poured some on her hands and rubbed her eyes, clearing out her vision. Jinsei was standing in front of her, an impassive look on his face.

"I think today was a very productive day for us, even though most of it was spent going over conceptual material. I understand that is the easiest way for you to learn. We were able to increase your endurance significantly, but according to my other clone, Sasuke is heading back right now. Tomorrow we will focus on your doton affinity."

Sakura perked up at the sound of her crush's name, but quelled her urges when she remembered Jinsei's talk about the "fangirl" mindset. They then went on the relatively short walk home.

**With Naruto…**

Jinsei and Naruto were standing at opposite sides of a clearing. Jinsei was heavily sweating, while Naruto was only slightly panting.

"I must say, Uzumaki-san. *pant* You're stamina sure is monstrous. Leaps and bounds past mine, in fact," Jinsei commented, lightly smiling. Naruto beamed at the compliment and abashedly scratched the back of his head.

"Gee. Thanks Jinsei-kun, but I don't think I would have lasted this long if we could use ninjutsu. Also, your taijutsu is much better than mine. So, now that we're done sparring, can we work on making each other stronger?" Naruto admitted. Jinsei let out a tired sigh and sat down, but smiled nonetheless.

"Alright. Let's work on elemental affinities. Take this and focus chakra into it." Jinsei said as he held up a sheet of chakra paper to Naruto, who bent down and grasped it between his index finger and thumb. Naruto then clenched his face into on of pure concentration as the paper cut into 8 equal sized pieces.

"Wow, you have a very powerful wind affinity. I'm impressed," Jinsei off handedly comment, drawing another wide grin from Naruto. "That aside, let's work on strengthening your affinity. Now, make 50 clones, assuming that you can."

Naruto smiled and made a cross with his fingers. 50 identical clones of him appeared in puffs of smoke.

"Alright. Now what?"

"Now I want each of you to take a leaf, clasp it between your palms, and try to split it in half using your chakra. Make a tiny blade with your chakra, if you will. Sorry, I would demonstrate, but I rather tired right now. I will need some time to rest."

"Let's do this!"

**3 hours later…**

Only one Naruto remained, but the ground he stood on was littered with 49 leaves, split in half. He unclasped his palms and let two more pieces drift to the ground. By now Naruto was panting heavily and drenched in sweat.

"Wow. You truly are amazing, Uzumaki-san," Jinsei said, more rested by now.

"Thanks! You're way too nice, Jinsei-kun. Hey, can we head back to Tsunami's home. I'm beat."

"Sure, but first I want to give you something," Jinsei said as a he took out one of his storage scrolls and swiped his bloodied thumb on it. Out came several scrolls, which Jinsei looked through before taking one out and sealing the rest back. "This scroll contains information for a jutsu, Futon: Daitoppa. (Wind Style: Great Breakthrough)"

Naruto eagerly took the scroll and somehow regained enough energy to run back to Tsunami's house, with a rejuvenated Jinsei following him, a worried expression in Jinsei's face.

_I hope his team isn't mad. It's been 3 hours since my clones brought them home…_


	6. Final lessons and Begginings

_Last time…_

"_Sure, but first I want to give you something," Jinsei said as a he took out one of his storage scrolls and swiped his bloodied thumb on it. Out came several scrolls, which Jinsei looked through before taking one out and sealing the rest back. "This scroll contains information for a jutsu, Futon: Daitoppa. (Wind Style: Great Breakthrough)"_

_ Naruto eagerly took the scroll and somehow regained enough energy to run back to Tsunami's house, with a rejuvenated Jinsei following him, a worried expression in Jinsei's face._

I hope his team isn't mad. It's been 3 hours since my clones brought them home…

Chapter 6:

XXXXXXX

The residents of Tsunami's house, both permanent and temporary, were interrupted from the conversation they were engaged in by the rather loud opening of the front door. Two figures stumbled in, the smaller falling flat on his face. The occupants turned and saw a tired Naruto and an _extremely _exhausted Jinsei at the doorway. The blonde was currently hefting the younger boy onto his shoulder, a unabashed grin on his face.

"YOU'RE LATE!" a certain pinkette screamed pointing an accusing finger at Naruto. "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN YOU IDIOT?! AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO JINSEI!?"

She gestured at the poor boy on Naruto's back, his purple eye was glazed over and his pale skin seemed to be even paler than normal.

"Oh, him? Nah, we're fine. Just training is all," Naruto responded, flashing a cheeky grin. "Now, if you'll excuse me. I'm going to put Jinsei-kun to bed. He told me he'll be training us tomorrow."

All of the residents merely sweatdropped in response to Naruto's usual care-free attitude.

XXXXXXX

The next morning, the three gennin were eagerly waiting outside of the house for their teachers to wake up for another exciting day of training. The front door creaked open and out walked a refreshed-looking Kakashi and an extremely exhausted Jinsei.

"So, what are we going to be doing today?" Naruto asked, filled to the brim with excitement.

"Well, my cute student, the first things first we have to wait for Jinsei's sensei to get here," Kakashi said with his usual eye smile. As if on cue, a rustling sound was heard from the forest behind them. A flash of green and brown jumped out of the trees and hit Jinsei.

"Hello Jin-kun!" Rana shouted nearly choking Jinsei in the process. When she released him, he merely looked away from her and addressed his three peers.

"Awww, my little Jin-kun is being all _tsun tsun_ today," Rana said with a slight nosebleed.

"Wow Jinsei, your sensei is pretty weird," Naruto pointed out rather bluntly.

"Shut up, you idiot," Sakura said, bumping Naruto on the head.

"Hn."

"Yes,she's a little…different, but judging by your sensei's odd behavior, I can guess that all powerful ninjas have to have some eccentricities," Jinsei responded matter-of-factly.

"Alright guys, Rana-chan and I have to deal with the same matters she had to attend to yesterday. I trust you guys will train hard under Jinsei?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, sensei," his three students chorused in unison. The two jonin disappeared in a flicker of leaves.

"Ok guys, today's going to be a little different. We're going to be training together today. Let's start out with another chakra control exercise. This one's an advanced version of the tree walking. It's called water walking."

Jinsei then led the three other genin to a nearby pond.

"Now, the concept is pretty much the same, but you have to adjust your chakra constantly to match the ebb and flow of the water. Let's get to work," Jinsei said, a glint in his eye.

The three genin apprehensively approached the pond, which was for some reason devoid of life.

A shout of, "WHY THE HELL IS THE WATER SO HOT!" echoed through the forest, dispersing a flock of birds.

XXXXXXX

4 hours later

"Good job guys," Jinsei said as he faced the 3 fuming, drenched genins.

"What the hell was up with that, that torture?" Naruto asked, voicing his teammates thoughts.

"Oh the hot water and storm-like waves? That was your sensei's idea. He said that you guys would learn faster that way. Looks like he was right," Jinsei stated. The three genins' eyes were cast over by shadow, cursing their sensei under their breath.

"Anyway, now that I'm sure you guys can easily walk on water, let's move on to elemental training. Sakura, Naruto," you already know your affinity, so just sit aside as I help these Sasuke-san," he gestured at Sasuke, "find his."

Jinsei then walked over to Sasuke and pulled out another piece of chakra paper from his pocket that Sasuke took. Once he touched it, it crumpled up and was burned on the edges.

"Very nice, Sasuke-san. You have a double affinity of raiton and katon. Though neither them is anywhere near Naruto-san's wind affinities, they're both better for you since I'm sure you want to diversify your repertoire of jutsu. Ok guys get up. I will be training you to truly control the nature of each chakra."

"Naruto-san, I'm sure you've learned the Fuuton: Daitoppa by now, right?" Jinsei asked getting an excited nod from Naruto. "In that case, I want to take your elemental manipulation to the next level. As your affinity is so strong, I believe you can truly become a master of the wind and can become one with the natural force."

"ALLLRIGHT!" Naruto yelled, pumping his fist in the air.

"Okay, summon your wind chakra as if you were using the Daitoppa, but compress it to your arms."

Naruto tried to do so, but was launched backward as his wind desperately tried to move.

"It's okay, that always happens on the first try. I want you to continue working on this until you can perform it perfectly every time."

Jinsei walked over to Sakura and heard impatient tapping of Sasuke's foot. "Please calm down, Sasuke-san. After I am finished giving Haruno-san her instructions, I shall assist you. You know, you can use this time to train. You will be much more productive this way."

Sasuke's eyes widened then he facepalmed himself, disappointed that he could not think of this idea on his own. He then approached the boiling pond hesitantly, intent on completely mastering waterwalking. Jinsei nodded at this and turned back to Sakura.

"Haruno-san, I want you to keep working on controlling your doton affinity. Try to completely cover yourself in stone armor. If you are able to do that, break apart your armor and create a new one. After you are able to do so efficiently, we will move on."

Jinsei finally walked to Sasuke who was performing acrobatics on the pond.

"Very nice Sasuke-san," Jinsei commented as sasuke performed a backflip and landed on the shores in front of Jinsei. Sasuke smirked in response.

"Okay Sasuke-san, let us begin on your elemental training. I know we are pressed for time right now, but let's focus on your katon right now. I'm sure your real sensei can help you learn the ration when you guys return. Question one: If you could describe the nature of fire in one word, what would it be?"

Sasuke thought carefully, unable to find the right word. Ever-changing? Powerful? Immense? No. Then Sasuke's mind clicked. "It is raging. It is belligerent. It is a force of great destruction."

"That is correct. Now, I want you to draw upon the power of fire from within you. Fuel it with your anger, but do not let your anger overwhelm you. I'm sure you've been doing this since you were very young, if the information I got from a certain person is correct."

Sasuke tensed before he calmed down and focused on his inner fire. He let out a deep breath as he felt his body heat up. The air around him was filled with fire. He panicked as the flames started spreading before dying out. His arms were covered in light burns.

"Hmm. Sasuke-san, do not panic, or you will lose control and get hurt. Now try again. We will continue when you can completely envelop your body fire and NOT burn yourself."

Jinsei then walked back towards the center of the clearing and observed all of his pupils. He nodded and closed his eyes to meditate, but was abruptly awakened by an explosion. He opened his eyes and saw that Naruto wind chakra had leaked over to Sasuke's fire, which grew much, much larger due to the added fuel. They both lost control which caused their respective elements to launch out and cause an explosion. The smoke cleared and revealed Naruto and Sasuke both twitching on the ground.

"Well, I think we're done for the day. This is my last time training you for this mission, by the way. I would just like to say that it has been an honor and a privilege to teach the three of you," Jinsei said as he formed two clones to pick up the barely-conscious male genin.

XXXXXXX

For next three days, everything went on normally, with a couple minor discrepancies, such as Naruto's diffusing of a fit caused by Tsunami's child, an affair that ended in Naruto storming off and the boy, now revealed to be Inari, lightly sobbing. Jinsei stayed detached from his comrade for most of the time, despite their efforts to include them. He still needed to train and even got to help Rana-sensei with her important business. On the day of the fated battle on the bridge, Jinsei was summoned by his sensei to assist her with the "side objective" they were given for the support side objective of the mission was to raid Gato's hideout and slowly taking anything of value, ranging from business ledgers to supplies, weapons, and scrolls from Gato's hired ninja that were eliminated.

Jinsei and Rana were crouching in the shrubbery surrounding a lake, shadowed by the looming figure of the steel fort that was currently employed as Gato's current base of operations. They looked at each other, the elder making some subtle hand signs, signaling to move in. They both dashed over the water, using chakra to muffle any splashes or sounds made. They both then shot themselves upwards through an unblocked window, into an almost empty storage room.

"Okay, Jinsei, we have to seal the rest of these assets up, before" Rana started before she and her students felt the two largest chakra, most likely those of Zabuza and Haku, move away from the compound. "Change of plans. Zabuza has made a preemptive strike. Seal everything as quickly as you can and execute plan C."

Jinsei nodded at Rana, who quickly disappeared in a gust of wind, before sealing pretty much the remainder of the materials into a scroll and dashing to the door. He checked that both sides of the hallway were devoid of threats before making a ram seal and whispering, "**Yamiton:** **Shaddousuteppu. **(Shadow Step, in case you can't figure that out.)

The boy then faded into the shadows casted by the walls. In the room that all of the mercenaries and bandits were waiting for Zabuza to finish off the leaf nin so that they could terminate him in his weakened state, a hand came out of the each of the shadows one by one, discretely placing a tag on each of the thugs' left leg.

Rana appeared at Tsunami's apartment just in time to see Naruto stop two thugs from assaulting Tsunami. Naruto yelled a quick farewell and ran out of the door. Tsunami approached the family, which immediately tensed up at the sight of an unknown shinobi.

"I am here to help you with your plight with Gato. I know you haven't seen me at all, but I am Jinsei's sensei. Do not panic," she calmly said, pointing up at her hitai ite as proof of her standing in the Wave matter. "I need you guys to round up the rest of the villagers. Tell them to bring weapons and meet in the village square. We're going to fight back."

She smirked.


End file.
